The Not so Predictable Outcome of The Past
by putarrilla
Summary: A secret has been revealed and a fight must be fought. - A night visitor is the start of what might become the Beauchamp's glory or their complete destruction. Set a few days after the season finale.
1. Blankets and Secrets

Chapter 1 - Blankets and Secrets

* * *

The doorbell rang. She stood up from her place on the floor and went to answer it. Her face still had tear tracks but she couldn't quite care.

-Harrison? -She asked shocked for a second. - Harrison.- She whispered again, relieved. She didn't know who moved first but suddenly she found herself embraced by him. Tears started to fall again.

-Sh... Hey.- He whispered putting a hand on the back of her head.

-How did …- She started to ask.

-Ingrid called me. - He explained while cleaning her tears.

-Alright. -She nodded but he knew she was still lost. -Come in.

They walked to the living room and he analyzed the scene. Blanket on floor, cup of tea resting besides it. Typical Joanna grieving.

They sat down on the couch and she wrapped her arms around herself. The place was warm but nothing could seem to warm her up, maybe because the coldness was coming from her heart. He picked the blanket up and put it around her .

-Thanks. -She tried to smile but failed.

-That's ok. - He nodded. They stayed in silence for a few seconds, she too lost on grieving and him too lost on how to approach the subject.

-How did I let this happen again? - She asked out loud. It seamed he wouldn't have to pock around for information after all.

-Jo it's not your fault. - He said seriously and she shifted her gaze from the fire to his eyes.

-I was the one that told him to stay. - She raised her voice. - I should have known better. It was Fair Haven for God's sake. - She suppressed a sob.

Those were two things he had learned about Joanna Beauchamp. One: She always found a way to blame herself. Even if It was out of her hands, even if it was already set on faith, she never failed on thinking she was the one to blame every time any harm was done to anyone.

Two: She never broke down. At least not in front of others, Wendy on the side of course. Joanna was afraid of being judged, afraid to exposing her hurt to someone and that person using it as a weak spot. Not that he could really blame her for that, he had seen more disasters happening to her in a decade than in a lifetime to anyone else he had ever met.

-You had no way to know Joanna. To you, to everyone, Fair Haven was secured when you killed Athena and locked the portal. What happened to Frederick was not your fault. - He put a piece of hair behind her ear.

-I just. - She looked up, trying to contain the tears that were threatening to fall once more. - I can't lose him again Harrison. - She bit her lip, another thing to prevent herself from crying again.

Poisoned. Her only son had been stabbed and poisoned.

She had healed the knife wound but he refused to let Freya do and antidote to eliminate the poison. He said it would be too dangerous, that the person who did that to him would be certain that they were witches. He didn't want to risk it.

Harrison pulled her to him again and hugged her. He wished he could take her pain away. He wished he could save her son and bring her sister back.

\- How did you know about the portal?- She asked without lifting her head from his shoulder.

-Wendy kept me informed in case you ever needed my help again.- He explained while caressing her hair in order to sooth her.

A few momengs later her quiet sobs filled the room and he was surprised to see her let go in front of him. Maybe that night long ago had brought something good after all.

She fell asleep while crying and he was so tired from the trip that he also found himself slipping out of consciousness.

* * *

He woke up with a movement on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw Freya laying a blanket on him. She smiled weakly at him when she saw he was awake.

-Freya, hi. - He tried to seat up but realized Joanna was still asleep beside him. He looked at her and sighed. She was completely drained. Mentally and physically.

-Thank you for coming. - She whispered not to wake her mother. - She really needed a friend now and with dad and Wendy gone you were the only one we could think of. - She sat in the coffee table.

-I've told Ingrid before. There is nothing I wouldn't do for your mom. For any of you.- He looked at Joanna again. - Uhm... What time is it?

-A little after five A.M. I just got here from the bar.

A long silence followed her last sentence, none of them really knowing or wanting to talk.

-She was so lost when dad died. But Wendy was still here and she helped. I don't know what we're gonna do until she comes back. - Freya broke the silence while resting her head on her hands that were supported on her knees.

-Comes back? - Harrison asked confused. Ingrid had told him the story of how Wendy gave up her last life to save her boyfriend, the man she loved.

-I had a vision. - Freya sighed. -Her sister will send her back with all her lives. I don't know how or why, but it's going to happen.

-Joanna told you about Helena then. -He nodded.

-Not the whole story. Just that we have an Aunt that lives in hell. -Freya looked at her sleeping mother and her heart ached. She wished she would tell them everything, the entire truth about their pasts.

-She is not just "living" there Freya. She comands the whole thing.- He explained.

\- She's evil then?- Freya wondered why Joanna kept that information.

\- Helena... she's a difficult person. But I was never sure if she was a bad person - Harrison thought about all the conversations he had watched occur between the sisters. Helena on hell and Joanna and Wendy on earth.

The hell habitant never did any harm to her siblings. Maybe, just maybe she would send Wendy back because she knew her family needed her.

-I truly hope so.- Freya nodded and looked at her mother again. - We need her.- She felt her voice drop.

\- Give her a few more days. I'll try my best to help her.-He remembered the time right after Wendy had killed Ingrid. How Joanna had gotten in a dark place. He had helped her, as always and even though he hadn't taken her grieve away he had eased the pain.

It was the longest time period they had ever spend together on Earth. He had stayed close by until Freya was born and then he left without a goodbye after they had a fight.

Oh the drama of their relationship.

-You already did. She hasn't slept in days.- She smiled and stood up.- I'm going to try and get some sleep myself. Do you need help? Moving her to her bed maybe?

\- I'm fine here. - Joanna's horse voice startled them.

\- Hi there sleepy head.- He tried a joke and she gave him a weak smile.

-Hello.- She said and sat upright moaning when a sharp pain went through her neck. - Shit.

-Thank God. I couldn't feel my shoulder anymore.- He joked again while caressing his upper arm.

\- Oh, bit me. - Joanna slapped his bicep and stood up. Freya watched their interaction in wonder before going upstairs.

* * *

\- You're not cooking. - Joanna said for the third time.

-I am. Go seat down. - Harrison said. They were in that stupid discussion for ten straight minutes and frankly he was getting tired of it.

\- I'm not sick Harrison. - She stubbornly crossed her arms.

\- I didn't mean it like that. I just want to help you. - He gave up. He remembered how their serious fights used to begin and it was a lot like what they were doing then.

\- I know. - She also gave up and he furrowed. She didn't use to do that. - But cooking is the only thing that distracts me.

\- Fine. - He handled her the spatula and sat on a chair in front of her.

\- Thanks, what do you want to eat?

-I'm in the mood for some pancakes. - Someone said behind them.

-Frederick! What are you doing here? - Joanna rushed to his side and helped him seat down.

-I just... I needed to move a little. -He smiled at her but coughed right after it. - Who are you?- Frederick asked Harrison.

-oh, right. - Joanna remembered that she had yet to introduce them. She walked to Harrison's chair and rested a hand on his shoulder. -Frederick, this is an old friend mine, Harrison Welles.

Frederick looked at them for a while, trying to understand the weird sensation he had inside his chest by the sight of them together. Her mother looked better, a little bit lighter with that lost friend of hers.

\- Mom!- Ingrid almost ran into the kitchen. -Oh, hi. - She stopped for a moment when she noticed the two men on the room.

\- What is it Ingrid?- She looked worriedly at her daughter.

\- Freya just had another vision. It's going to happen this morning. - Ingrid smiled. - She's coming back today.

\- Wendy... - Joanna whispered.

* * *

-Freya, what time exactly did you see on the clock?- Joanna asked as they were all seating around Wendy's body.

They had kept it on her own bedroom, preventing the deterioration of it by a powerful spell.

Her sister didn't seem dead, she seemed asleep. In a sweet, calm dream.

-9 o'clock. - Freya said and looked at the withe clock resting on the closet chest.

8:57

\- OK, It's almost time then. - Ingrid nodded.

Frederick coughed and Joanna went to stand up to help him.

\- I'm ok.- Frederick said out of breath.- It's ok.

\- Frederick...- She looked at him with pleading eyes.

\- Mom, not now.- He sighed and looked back at his Aunt's form.

8:59

-Come on... Come on...- Joanna whispered bouncing her knee. She felt a hand in it motioning for her to stop and she caught it between both of hers. Harrison smiled at her reassuringly and she smiled back thankfully.

Frederick didn't miss their interaction.

9:00

-You're sure it was 9 o'clock? - Frederick asked his twin after thirty seconds went by without any motion from the body.

\- Yes.- Freya nodded with a furrowed forehead.

A sharp intake of breath was heard and all of them jumped in their seats when Wendy sat up in bed as fast as a thunder.

\- Why is so cold in here? - She asked and the room laughed warmly. Joanna was by the bed in a second hugging her sister.

\- You little fuck. You do that to me again and I'll kill. - She cried looking into her sisters eyes before hugging her once more.

\- I'm gone for 3 days and you are swearing?- Wendy smiled hugging her back.

\- Shut up. - Joanna tightened her grip.

\- Ok, our turn. - Ingrid and Freya were waiting behind her mother.

The sisters and the Aunt hugged each other with teary smiles and watery laughs.

-Don't I get a hug from my nephew too? - She asked Frederick that was still sat on his chair. They had had a not-so-good path but she had to admit it, she loved the boy.

\- I would but...- He started to explain but was cut off by Wendy.

\- Joanna why isn't that boy healed yet?

\- He won't let me. - Joanna crossed her arms.

\- Oh no. We don't have time for you to play hero. - Wendy said.

-What are you talking about. - Ingrid chirped in.

\- Helena was really clear: we need to be ready at full force as quickly as possible.- She looked at her sister. - We need ALL the Beauchamp women Joanna.- The oldest sister seemed a little confused for a few seconds before she whined her eyes.

\- No, we're not even going there. - She shock her head and all eyes turned to her.

-We need her Jo. Helena said that we have one last enemy. He's stronger than any we've ever fought against, stronger than our father and she will be the key to destroy him. - Wendy sent her sister a stern look and Joanna looked down nodding.

\- Mom, who are you talking about?- Freya asked.

Joanna picked her head up and swallowed trying to get herself ready for what she was about to say.

She thought it would never come to this. She hoped it never came to this. But here she was anyway.

\- You have another sister. - She said.


	2. Explaining The Past is Never Easy

**This week has been a complete mess for me so I didn't had time to proofread this chapter more than once. That being said, I'm sorry for any misspelled words and thank you for reading!**

Chapter 2 - Explaining The Past is Never Easy

* * *

_\- You have another sister. - She said._

-What?- Freya's voice came out sharp and high.

-Seriously? Another secret? - Ingrid sat down on the bed and sighed.

-I had to keep this one. I'm sorry I...

-Skip the crap mom.- Freya's jaw was clenched tightly and her arms were crossed. - Just tell us what happened.

-Fine. - Joanna sat besides a very quiet Wendy. She knew her younger sister had never approved what she had done. -The night your father left for good, I went out. You were so mad at me that I doubt you even noticed it. I guess I drank too much because the next thing I remember I was on a man's bed and it was already morning. - Joanna sighed and looked around. Ingrid was seating with her back to her, Freya was still in the same position she was some seconds ago, Frederick had his head on his hands and Harrison was looking at the floor.

-Two months later I found out I was pregnant. I freaked out. - A tear escaped her eyelid. - Wendy and I went on a trip until I had the baby. I don't even remember what I told you for why we were away for so long.- Joanna laughed bitterly. -She was born in September 23. I named her Catherine. Right after labor I put her under the care of an warlock we knew an trusted that would raise her and teach her everything she needed to know about or world. I went to visit her once a year and for her, I was her Aunt. -Joanna stopped talking for a moment to allow everything to sink in.

-I went to visit her on her 13th birthday but I never found her. The warlock was dead, killed by a stab wound to the chest and Catherine was nowhere to be found.- Joanna cleaned another tear.

-Did you even look for her?- Freya looked at her mother with tears in her eyes.

-We did but nobody knew anything. - Wendy finally spoke up.

-Why didn't you tell us?- Ingrid asked both women.

-Better yet, why didn't you raise her?- Freya looked at Joanna as if she was crazy.

-And what Freya? Have everyone thinking I was a slut?

-Joanna.- Wendy whispered trying to calm her sister down.

-Think Freya. What would be your reaction if the day after your father died I turned up pregnant from another man? What would you do? -Joanna stood up. -I lost my mind and there is not a moment in my life that I don't regret what I've done.

That unarmed all of them. Silence replaced the hurtful words and all gazes fell to the ground.

-Where is she now?-Frederick spoke for the first time.

-I don't...

-New York.- Wendy interrupted Joanna. -Helena told me where she's at. She said we would need to contact her fast. Today actually.

-Who is going to call? -Ingrid asked.

-I am.- Wendy said while she tried to stand up on her wobbly legs. -And Jo?

-What?

-She knows who you are.

* * *

She had healed Frederick as Wendy made the call. The boy wasn't happy about it but there were no discussions. There weren't even words besides the spells in Latin.

Wendy told them that the girl agreed to come by at night since she was in the middle of her work day. Harrison pulled Joanna aside as soon as Wendy was done.

He guided her to the back yard by the small of her back and they didn't talk along the way. It seemed that now that silence had occupied the place of words, it didn't want to leave.

\- How are you?- He asked her when they sat at the chairs in the garden. She looked at him and he felt a sharp pain in his heart. He could see it in her eyes that the woman in front of him was what had left of the Joanna he knew and the fact that she was so simple, that her strength had worn off until it was as thin as paper scared the hell out of him.

-I don't know. - She shock her head.- Do you hate me too?- She looked down.

\- Jo.- he sighed. This was not the Joanna he knew and loved. This was someone that was hit so many times by the twists of faith that had lost her balance and fallen to the ground. -No one hates you.- He crouched down in front of her so he could look into her eyes. -That's pretty much impossible if you ask me.- He smiled and she stared at him before putting her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

\- You are a very good man Harrison.- She whispered to him and he smiled a little bit.

-And you are an excellent human being. - he pulled away so he could look at her.

\- I'm not. A good human, a decent human wouldn't have left their own child because they were afraid. -Joanna let go of him completely and stood up leaving Harrison at the grass staring at the now empty chair.

\- Everybody makes mistakes Joanna. You made one a long time ago and you've regretted it. And now you have the chance to repair it. - He sat at his chair once again and watched her pace.

\- How? How does one repair more than 350 years of neglect?- She looked at him as if he suddenly had another head.

\- By trying. By saying that you're sorry and doing your best to make her understand that Joanna. I did that to you and here we are.- he gestured the space they were in with his hands.

\- She must hate me. - She sighed resting her hands on her waist.

-No.- He shook his head and she looked at him sharply. - She's probably angry, yeah. But you'll just have to shake it off and keep reaching for her.

\- I don't know... - Joanna sighed. Something about her had changed. Something had gotten stronger. Maybe because of his words or maybe Joanna had finally realized that all her loved ones were safe. He didn't know and honestly, he didn't care. He just wanted her to be ok.

-Jo, you'll reencounter your daughter today. You'll find a way to make things better. - He stood up.

-I certainly hope so.- She nodded.

\- But that wasn't actually why I brought you here. - He said carefully. He hated to do this now, just when she had started to come back. But he needed to.

-OK.- She furrowed.

\- I need to go back to the city. - He said quickly. He saw how her furrow deepened and how her shoulders dropped slightly. He saw how the tiny reborn sparkle in her eyes went completely blank.

-Alright. - She nodded quickly and looked away.

\- Just for a few hours. - He rested his hands on her upper arms. - I need to run some errants but I'll be back before she's here.

\- Harrison if you can't stay I'll...

\- I can.- He interrupted her. - The only thing I have to do this week is what I'm going to solve today.

\- You sure? Because you know me: I will be fine eventually. -She tried to reassure him even though her spark had been back since he said "a few hours".

\- I don't really buy that. - He wrinkled his nose jokingly and she smiled.

Gosh, it seemed like ages since she had last truly smiled.

-Alright, I need to go now if I'm going to come back before night time. - He said. He kissed her forehead warmly, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away and walking back to the house.

Joanna took a big breath before she followed his path. That would be a long, long day.

* * *

-Hey- Wendy appeared out of no where startling Joanna while she poured herself some water.

-Don't do that.- Joanna put the glass on the sink and turned around giving her sister her sole attention.

-Sorry.- Wendy smiled. She walked to the kitchen counter and rested her hips on it .

They looked at each other for a while. It was so strange for them, so foreign that now that they were back together everything seemed out of place.

-Jo, I'm sorry to have brought up Catherine but Helena was clear. -Wendy turned her body a little bit so she could face her sister completely.

-You did what you had to do. -She nodded. - And besides, I need to face my sorrows. - She walked to her sister and rested besides her.

-Yeah... -Wendy nodded and rested her head on Joanna's shoulder.

-How is she? Helena I mean?- She asked while putting her hand around her sister's shoulder.

-She is very... Helena ish. -The cat-shifter smiled.

-I bet you had so much fun then. - Joanna smiled.

-Don't even start. Even though I'm thankful she is helping us, if Tommy wasn't dead I wouldn't have done what I did.

\- Oh, Tommy. That's right, he will probably be here in a while. - Joanna looked down at her younger sister.

\- What do you mean?- Wendy picked her head up again.

-He comes by every day. Freya told him about her vision and he just wants to be here when you come back. - Joanna had never seen Wendy smile as wild as she did then but her sister sobered up quickly.

\- I'll have to send him away. - Her gaze dropped to the floor. It seemed that the tile floor was really attractive for the eyes that day.

-Why?

-Why? You saw what happened to him. I can't put him in danger again. - Wendy said as if it was obvious and Joanna had to laugh at her sister. She was in love with the guy.

\- You seem to have forgotten that you gave him your life. Your immortal life. - The older sister smirked.

-Oh yeah...- Wendy nodded and then smiled.

\- Sorry to enter without nocking. The door was open so... - The object of their talk walked in the kitchen but stopped cold as he saw Wendy.

Wendy smiled widely at the intruder and extended her arms while she walked to him. She wrapped him in a hug and that broke his frozen state.

\- Oh my God. - He hugged her back and buried his head in her hair. - You're back.- He kissed every bit of skin he could reach.

-I'm back - Wendy cupped his cheeks and nodded with teary eyes before pulling him back for another hug. She rested her forehead on his shoulder while her hands slipped to his waist. She had missed his touch, the smell that was so uniquely his.

Damn, she really was in love with him.

Joanna watched the scene with a warm smile. The two lovers kissed and hugged again and she was sure she heard sounds that seemed a lot like the "L" word.

She couldn't help but remember Victor and the joyfulness they felt as they reunited but she was surprised to also be reminded of another person, of the healing and comfort she felt when he put his arms around her.

She left the kitchen so the couple could have their moment and went to the living room. She spotted her blanket from earlier on the floor and picked it up before seating on the couch with it on her lap.

Joanna didn't know what to do with that thought. Harrison had always been very dear to her heart but it was different now. It was different since they've slept together.

She had felt good in his arms, kissing him. It had felt right. Of course Victor was the love of her life and he would ways have a big chunk of her heart but he was gone. Dead.

He wasn't coming back. He wouldn't show up at her door steps with flowers. He wouldn't hold her and caress her arms every time they were close to each other.

And she wanted to feel alive again. She wanted to find love and explore it. She knew her family wouldn't reprehend her or be against her but she wasn't sure it would be fair.

Would it? Would it be right to be with someone, to lead someone on if there was no hope she would ever forget Victor? That even though she could love, she would always be afraid to let herself go?

She wasn't sure.

Maybe she would never be.


	3. Those Baby Blue Eyes

**I'm so very sorry for the delay in updating guys. This past week has been crazy for all of us WitchEEs but it was also my finals week so my mind wasn't exactly **_**"you have other responsibilities besides shoving your head into a maths book**_**" And I was literally heartbroken by the cancellation. I hope all of you know how important this fandom has become important to me and how I will (even though I think we all will) keep on loving it even if it "continuous" cancelled.**

**Enough of my apologies, enjoy the chapter and YES there will be a new one tomorrow too!**

Chapter 3- Those Baby Blue Eyes

* * *

Freya walked quickly by the couch and Joanna knew her daughter well enough to see that something was off.

-Where are you going?- She asked her youngest child that stopped mid walk.

-To Killian's.- Freya answered sharply.

-You know you can't. –Joanna stood and faced her.

-I don't want to meet her.- She crossed her arms and looked at her mother with a clenched jaw.

-She's your sister. –It felt foreign to her, said that Freya had a sister that wasn't Ingrid.

-Oh, I know. – Freya smiled sarcastically and Joanna used all her willing not to explode at the girl. – And trust me, there's nothing that I would like more than to hug her and share secrets with her and do all the sisterly things Ingrid and I do. That's not the reason I don't want to meet her. – The smile on her lips disappeared and the cold facade came back. – I don't want to see her because I don't want to face what you did to her.

The older witch closed her eyes tightly and counted to ten. She couldn't cry, she was tired of that. She couldn't scream at Freya, the girl would just get angrier at her. And she couldn't quite stay silent; it was more of a torture than anything else.

-Please Freya. For the sake of our family we need to be together tonight. – She chose the easiest way out, the love for each other.

-You know what? Fine. But don't expect me to be all smiles when we see all the damage you've caused.- The girl said while she turned her back to her mother and went back the way she'd come.

-I would never. – Joanna whispered sitting down again. She looked around and realized she was completely alone. Not a sound could be heard in the place and she blinked confused.

There was a time when she couldn't wait to be alone, to have the stillness of her surroundings flow into her and make her create wonderful and peaceful paintings.

Painting. It felt like forever since she had last drew something, let alone paint something. She remembered how it felt, to combine colors until it was the perfect shade for the format she was giving life to. It was almost as satisfactory as magic.

Joanna could feel her heart swell every time she looked at her newly finished painting. She knew she smiled like an idiot sometimes, like she had just fallen in love. And perhaps she had. She loved every masterpiece she'd done until that date. She was proud of every single one of them because they represented who she was at that time and gave her freedom so she could decide what her future would be.

Yes, it was decided. Joanna Beauchamp would spend the rest of her noise-free time painting.

* * *

The doorbell rang, disturbing her and Tommy's cuddling. They couldn't get enough of each other. They hugged, they kissed, they did everything they could in those last 4 hours without being completely disconnected from the other.

The stingy noise rang through the house again and Wendy gave up. She stood from the bed and gave her lover a kiss before walking out of her bedroom and descending the stairs. She smiled at herself when she thought how happy the cocky EMT made her. It was almost sickening.

-Oh hey.- Wendy opened the door and turned her back to the visitor meaning to walk back to the reason of her happiness. – If she isn't outside she's probably on her studio. – She called over her shoulder halfway up the stairs.

Who knew? Maybe the lawyer would become her sister's "EMT".

* * *

-That's nice.

-Oh, you're back. – Joanna quickly looked at her disturber before concentrating on making a straight, tin line on the painting board.

-Yeah, I did everything I had to and came back as fast as I could.- He smiled while putting his hands on his pockets.

-Thanks.- Joanna barely took her eyes off her work.

-That's all I get?- He asked with a tiny smile.

-I'm painting Harrison. I'll hug you later.- She snapped at him and closed her eyes in frustration as soon as the words left her mouth. –I'm s…

-Forget it. –He shook his head interrupting her. – Just remember you have an hour before she gets here. – He left her alone after that and for a few seconds she thought he might have left. It wouldn't have been unusual, he was used to her pushing him away and she was used to him letting go easily.

Joanna placed the last few touches on the board before going to her room to take a shower.

She tried to let the warm water calm her down and take her worries away but she couldn't. Knowing that in less than an hour she would finally see her daughter, that she was probably already on her way to their house was too much for a simple bath to take care of.

20 minutes later she went to her living room and found all of her family there, even Tommy. She walked by them and took a seat by Wendy and Harrison. He was completely still but at least he hadn't left. Ingrid and Freya wouldn't look at her and besides the whispers exchanged between the couple seated to her right the room was once again in total silence.

-What time she was supposed to get here?- Ingrid asked softly.

-In about ten minutes. – Wendy checked the cuckoo clock above the fireplace.

Wendy slipped one hand between both of Joanna's that rested on her lap. The sisters exchanged a look and Wendy could see how hard her older sister was trying to reassure herself.

-It's going to be ok you know?- The cat-shifter said. – After everything is explained, it's going to be ok. WE are going to be ok.

-She must hate me.- Joanna shook her head.

-Not without reason.- Freya whispered bitterly.

-Freya, that's enough.- Wendy turned to her niece sharply. – You're acting like a baby. We need to be as tight as we can now and trust me If we break, there will be no coming back this time. –She said in a low and frightening tone of voice.

The young brunette bit her lip and clenched her jaw. Her favorite angry but conformed face.

-What exactly do you know about what is going to happen? –Frederick spoke for the first time, his voice deep and worried.

-I'll tell you all once she's here.

-Catherine. Her name is Catherine. –Ingrid interfered. –We all keep calling her "_her_" as if saying her name would break mom or something and that's not fair. If she's coming here, if she's going to help us we need to start calling Catherine for her name.

-You're right.- Joanna said while nodding and raising her gaze from the ground. She had listened to the little debate going around her and each word seemed like an arrow to her heart but somehow, hearing the name of her youngest child made all those wounds disappear.

It made it disappear because it reminded her of the moment she named her. How she had seen her tiny, delicate face and how the baby's bluish green eyes buried themselves in her soul. It reminded her how instead of crying the baby smiled and grabbed her own nose and how in that second she thought the girl would have a good, happy life inspiring her to name the child as Catherine.

-She needs to feel as if she's wanted here. –She continued.

-We do want her here.- Freya said without changing her position.

-Good. –Wendy nodded her head. –Because she's just arrived.

And surely some seconds later the doorbell rang for the third time that day.

Joanna started to shake immediately. Was that normal? She guessed it was. After all she would be seeing her long lost daughter after more than 300 years apart. Not that that was nobody else's fault besides her own. She had been the one to give Catherine away. She hadn't been taken from her; Joanna had allowed the warlock to take her baby from her own arms and watched as he strode off on his horse.

She stood up praying to a God she didn't believe in to make her legs work properly and prevent her from falling flat on her face on the first step.

Her limbs held her weight well and when she realized it she was already by the door where she could see a female silhouette behind the thick glass.

The nervous witch stretched her arm and turned the doorknob shakily. She heard the click that meant that the door was opened and, after a quick intake of breath, she pulled her hand back still holding the metal circle.

The wood moved and revealed who she was waiting for: Catherine, her youngest daughter.

When Catherine was younger, everyone could see the strong resemblance the girl shared with her mother but now, as she stood in front of Joanna, clutching tightly at her purses handle, she could have sworn she was seeing a spitting image of her younger self.

The same long dark curly brown hair, the well cut nose and chin and the medium sized lips. The only thing that was different was the girl's eyes. She had always had the most beautiful eyes.

When she was five Joanna had noticed how Catherine's eyes color used to change depending on the light and the girl's mood and now as they stood at the Beauchamp's front entrance, they were blue.

But not that characteristic kind of blue. Hers were the milkiest kind of blue Joanna had ever seen. As blue as a summer morning sky. As blue as the sky on the day she was born.

That thought alone made Joanna bit her lip to prevent a new round of tears to fall. Her girl was there.

She looked healthy and her aura was bright enough for her to be defined as happy.

But she was there. In front of her.

And she didn't seem mad as one would expect. Her posture indicated that she was slightly uncomfortable, or perhaps nervous. But besides that, the mother couldn't detect any evil-driven thought;

-So... –The girl finally spoke breaking Joanna's thoughts.

-Thank you for coming. –She said closing the door behind Catherine that smiled at her as a response.

-Of course. Despite not knowing me, you are family.- The girl nodded and the teary-eyed mother had to use all her composure in order to not pull her into a hug.

It was crazy to think that any mother would be afraid to hug her own child but she was. She was scared shitless if she was completely honest.

-Uhm… they… they are on the living room.- Joanna pointed and guided her to where the rest of their family was. –Guys, this is Catherine.- She looked at the girl beside her. –Catherine, this is your family.


	4. Finding Out The Truth About it is Harder

**Here you go lovelies, hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 4- Finding Out The Truth About it is Harder

* * *

-Uhm… Hi.- Catherine mumbled.

If as-nervous -as-an-elephant-when-one-sees-a-rat was a thing that would be the definition of her emotional state at that moment.

She was in the middle of stacking cds when she received her aunt's call. Not that she wasn't surprised to hear about her biological family but after the massage she received from her house attacker some months prior she already expected some kind of contact.

It was completely irrational of her to agree in meeting them without a second thought but in her heart she knew she desired to understand her past, the reasons for her mother to abandon her and also defeating that so called enemy meant a better and safer life.

She needed that.

-Please, have a seat. – Joanna -her mother- she corrected herself with an internal furrow, said pointing to an armchair.

-Thank you. –Catherine said. She looked discretely at Joanna as she sat down beside a woman she guessed was Wendy and a man she had no idea who might be.

-I think that first of all we should present ourselves individually.- The woman besides Joanna said and the rest of her family agreed. – I'm Wendy, your aunt. – She smiled sweetly at Catherine that gave her a tiny smile of her own.

The rest followed suit, the older ones going first. She learned about her aunt's boyfriend and her mother's friend, even though she felt something different towards that definition. Her sisters, she felt her heart doing a somersault when they refereed to themselves like that, smiled and told her their names. She already knew those, considering the basic knowledge she had about them already from investigations she had done.

The only one left was the man sitting next to them, Frederick. The last she heard he was still in Asgard, in fact he had betrayed their clam to stay there. And that was why she wasn't surprised when he didn't as much as lifted a finger to acknowledge her.

Joanna reprehended him but it only set him off. Frederick stood, made sure to imbibe all the words that left his mouth after with hatefulness and hurt. He stormed out of the room then and hell, of course it hurt. It was as if each step he took pushed a dozen more tears to the back of her eyes.

But she blinked and pushed them back to the place where they were before. She didn't had the state of mind to cry right then. Catherine had lived too long, had thought about that moment from too many angles along the years to let one rejection bring the glory of that moment away. He would come around eventually.

She hoped.

She wasn't quite sure.

-I am sorry for that. –Joanna said and all heads in the room nodded, agreeing. – He hasn't been back from Asgard long enough to understand everything that happens in this world.

-I understand it, but the last I heard this land isn't too far ahead from Asgard. –Catherine clasped her hands together on her lap. Perfect posture, that's what was supporting her in every sense in that moment.

-Where did you hear that?- Joanna furrowed.

-I've met people that have been there.

-Seriously?- Freya asked.

-Yes, I met a lot of not-so-good-intentioned people on my life.

-Where?- Joanna wondered. Witches that were dumb enough to try and go back to their land were rare those days. Most died trying to get to Asgard

-I need to explain what happened when I was 13 first. You won't understand anything if I don't explain that. – Gone was the posture. The weight of the subject pushed her shoulders down, unhooked her crossed fingers. Almost crushed her.

She was most definitely not ashamed of her past. Everything she did she did in order to get what she could at least call a stable life. But she didn't necessarily like everything she'd done. Not pleasant, not likable, not good in any sense of the word, but indeed necessary.

They nodded and she saw Joanna sink a little further into the couch. The man beside her caught her hand that wasn't being held by Wendy and squeezed it. Both adults exchanged glances and right then Catherine was sure that there was something more to their relationship that they were telling.

-Alright. That day, my thirteenth birthday, I had gone out. I asked Leroy, the Warlock that took care of me if could walk through the fields for a while and he agreed. –Catherine looked at her lap, her fingers playing lightly with the fabric of her dress. –I guess I lost track of time and was some minutes late from the time he gave me. I…I don't know. –She swallowed. Telling that story was harder than she remembered. – When I got there he was so angry. He…uhm… he came towards me and… punched me. –She laughed bitterly through her held tears and heard Joanna do an intake of breath. She picked up her gaze and saw how her mother's forehead was furrowed deeply and her own eyes were full of tears. –Again and again and… again. I got scared. I didn't know how to use my magic yet. I couldn't control it properly. –She cleaned some errant tears with her thumb.- The next thing I knew he was on the floor across the room bleeding and moaning out in pain . I grabbed the first thing I could think of, his spell book and ran like hell.

She stopped talking. She stopped because she needed time to recollect herself and she could see they could use some seconds to absorb everything.

-When I got there he was dead. –Joanna whispered.

-I…-Catherine said shaking her head slowly. – I don't know what I did. I don't. After that I didn't use magic for three years.- More tears had fallen. She couldn't hold them in. The pain, the wound of those terrifying moments were still too fresh.

-I'm so sorry.- Joanna looked at her with so many tears in her eyes that she was afraid she couldn't hold back any longer.

-Don't be… It wasn't your fault. He really acted like a good, trust-worthy person in front of others. –Catherine gave her a tight smile and Joanna's tears fell.

-What happened to you after that? We did look for you but we never found anything.- Wendy asked.

-I hid in a barn for that day and on the next I got a ride to the next village where I lived for the next few years.- She sighed her tears having dried but her sadness still close by. – Until you moved there. –She looked at her mother then to see that her tears were also starting to fade. – After that I became kind of a nomad. Lived in a town for a few weeks before going to the next one. I lived like that until I came to face a tiny city called Storybrooke a few years ago.

-You met Regina?- Her aunt arched her eyebrows with a smirk.

-Oh yeah, the Evil Queen taught me a trick or two while I was there.

-Real peace of work, uhm? –Wendy kept the smirk.

-Tell me about it. – Catherine smiled a little bit. –But if it wasn't for her I never would have met my husband.

-You're married? –Joanna asked shocked. Her little girl was married?

\- I was. –Catherine said with a thick and even sadder voice. –Until someone broke into my house some months ago. My husband died trying to protect our daughter.

-Daughter?- Joanna whispered. Her head was spinning. How could she have lost so much from her daughter's life? How could she have moved on with her own life and leave Catherine behind just like that? Of course, she had searched for her but after some time she had given up. How could she?

-Anna. She's four. –The young mother managed to slightly turn her lips upwards.

-The new generation.- Wendy whispered and all eyes turned to her.

-What are you talking about?- Ingrid said.

-It all makes sense now. – The cat-shifter thought out loud before turning her attention back to the wondering faces of her family. –Alright guys. We need to talk about what Helena told me.

-Wendy, what is it? –Joanna asked pushing her pain to the back of her mind. She recognized her sister's tone and it meant business. Not- so- great business.

-Apparently there is a prophecy, written by our father as a precaution for if we defeated him.

-Ok.- Joanna said slowly, trying to calm herself. – What does it say?

Wendy took a big breath before letting the words written by her father slip through her lips.

* * *

**I know you probably hate me for ending the chapter like this but… well, an author has the right to her cliffhangers right? **

**No, this will NOT be an Once Upon A Time crossover but I needed to mention it because some spells Regina does might come in handy later on.**


	5. Swinging Through the Prophecies

**This chapter is probably twice as long as you're used to but the ending needed to happen in order for me to continue the story. Hope you guys like it and please don't forget to review!**

Chapter 5- Swinging Through the Prophecies

* * *

_Wendy took a big breath before letting the words written by her father slip through her lips._

-Wait.- Freya interrupted before Wendy could start. –I'm gonna go get Frederick. –She stood and walked outside the house where he sat at the house's footsteps. They heard a loud "_Get your ass inside._" after a few seconds and soon the twins entered the living room, the crossed-arms boy stopping by the entrance of it.

Freya nodded to her Aunt that breathed deeply again before continuing.

-_ At the face of the enemy, the house of the traitors shall quiver. To the ghost of the past defeat the new generation must be complete. And at the risen of the sun in the first born celebration, the Beauchamp's shall fall or shall stand. To decease or to live all they need is to believe._\- A thick silence fell between the family after that.

-This doesn't make any sense. If he was talking about Anna he wouldn't have said complete.- Freya wondered.

-Yes, I agree. When Helena first told me about it I thought that part could be about you girls but you were never reborn, meaning there is no _new_ generation.-Wendy said. – Besides Anna of course.

-Maybe it's not an immediate thing.- Catherine said tentatively, still not sure if she was allowed to help but the smile Joanna send her reassured her that it was.

-What do you mean?- The Aunt tilted her head slightly and furrowed.

-Maybe it means another baby. A pregnancy or an adoption.-Catherine explained. Immediately all eyes turned to Freya.

-Uh uh. Don't look at me.- Freya raised her hands motioning that they were wrong.- No buns in this oven.- She shook her head. The looks shifted to Ingrid and the oldest brunette of the sister smiled. –And Ingrid she's not…

Freya turned to Ingrid and the minute she saw her sister's face expression the sentence died on her lips. She furrowed looking at the blond.

-Ingrid?-Joanna asked in a low, pushing voice.

-Freya I'm sorry I…- Ingrid started to talk but her sister shooting out of her place besides her stopped the words.

-Are you kidding me?- Freya asked, her eyes wide. –I cannot believe you Ingrid. This is just so not ok.

-Girls?- Joanna tried to call them down but her voice was ignored.

-How could you do that…-The youngest of the fighting sisters said.

-It's not like he was yours Freya…- Ingrid debated, tired of feeling guilty.

-Girls?- Their mother tried again louder.

-Don't give me that. It wasn't right and you know it. I seriously can't understan…

-Girls!- Joanna shouted and they stopped talking. Both turned to their livid mother. -Freya you'll seat down right now and _won't_ say a word until Ingrid has finished explaining herself.- She said emphasizing the word "won't" when her middle child tried to interrupt her.

With a clenched jaw the brunette obeyed seating as far away as she could from her pregnant sibling.

-Ingrid, talk.- Wendy said simply.

-I didn't know it until a few days ago. Grandfather pointed it out to me and I did a test.- If there was something Ingrid couldn't do at that moment was look into her family's faces. –It was positive.

-I figure that by your sister's reaction it is Dash's?- Her mother asked and she could only nod in response.

-How are you certain?- Frederick said. –The Mandragora.

-I did a spell. It's 100 per cent human.- Ingrid explained.

-Alright. We have ourselves a new generation then.-Frederick nodded but didn't move from his place.

-What's the next step?- Freya asked her eyes casted to the ground.

-Sort out our problems.- Wendy looked at her sister that nodded back at her. –We need to _believe_ in one another. To trust each other.

-Oh that I'd like to see.- Freya shot Ingrid a nasty look.

-And that. –Joanna pointed at her.- It's what cannot happen. If your grandfather meant what I think he did in that prophesy they will probably test our loyalty towards each other. Our strength as a family.

At that Catherine's blood ran cold. Yes, they were treating her as a family but there was still some sort of heaviness on the air. That caution to say the right thing, to not to overstep a line.

Catherine needed time. She needed time to think this over, to digest all of this information. She wasn't scared when she walked in the living room and found six pair of eyes looking at her besides Joanna's. She didn't feel shivers when her sisters smiled at her for the first time.

She hadn't. She was happy and joyful. She still was but now… now she was also drowning. Drowning in information, drowning in feelings and drowning by the uneasiness that the knowledge that she wouldn't only had to get to know every single person in that room but she also needed to sort every problem she might have with them in a couple of months' time had given her.

That was the reason why she suddenly asked if they could proceed the discussion in the next day. That was why when her mother asked her if everything was ok she said she simply needed to go back to Anna. And that was why she left her family's house in haste but before walking out promised Joanna that she was alright.

But that was not why she had hugged her mother.

No, she'd done it because she wanted to feel what it was like. Catherine wanted to see what was like to be held by the one that gave birth to you. And damn, did it feel good. Joanna clutched to her as If her word depended on it and maybe it did, the young woman allowed herself to think. She apologized repeatedly and Catherine felt the hurt heal. Felt the desperate need to know why her mother had given her up slipping away.

So she said it was ok, that she forgave her and she did. With all her heart she forgave her mother for the wrong decisions she made and she forgave herself for her own mistakes.

That was what family was for, she finally learned, to forgive you when you make a wrong turn and to help you stand up once you fall because of that.

And finally, Catherine was back on her feet.

* * *

Joanna closed the door after Catherine's car disappeared. She walked back into the living room and looked at her family. The heaviness was tick, palpable.

-Frederick, Freya, Ingrid can I talk to you?- She asked her children and they nodded following her to the dining room.

–I know this day hasn't been good, to any of you. –Joanna started once they were alone. –It hasn't been completely good for me neither.

-Why? You finally met your oh so long lost daughter. –Her son said bitterly.

-Maybe, yes.-She turned to look at him. –But even so when I see you three suffering it hurts me too.- She ran her eyes through all of theirs. –And I need you to remember that nobody is to blame here. Fate is not something we can predict or control. I tried to do that with you girls and it was of no use.-She extended her arms and caught Freya's and Ingrid's hands, both of them standing on opposite sides of Frederick. –I love you all and no matter what happens that is not going to change and I won't let some sick idiot pull us apart either. –She once again looked to each of them. –Are we clear?- She asked and they nodded. –Ok now give your mother a hug. –She pulled them to her.

The siblings hugged each other and felt the love exhale from their mother. Freya and Ingrid locked eyes and nodded. They would have to find a way to get over their fight. For Joanna.

-Alright now off you go. It's late. –She said after they pulled apart.

-Mom, we're not kids anymore. –Ingrid said.

-I don't quite care. Go get some rest. It's been a long day and tomorrow will probably be longer. –She answered and they sighed but nodded passing by the living room again and biting their goodnight's before Freya and Frederick climbed the stairs and Ingrid went to her own apartment.

-Freya and Ingrid are talking again.- Wendy commented when Joanna sat down next to her again.

-Yeah, hopefully they'll sort everything out on their own. –The mother nodded.

-Today has been crazy, uhm?- Wendy smirked while leaning further into Tommy's chest.

-Totally. –Joanna nodded thinking back to the last couple of hours. –I'm a grandmother. –She furrowed with an amused smile.

-And you're about to be one again. –Wendy nodded, her smirk turning into a full smile. Some seconds passed by in silence, both women lost in their own thoughts and without realizing it the cat shifter let out a yawn.

-You should go to bed too. –Tommy commented.

-Oh shut up.- She poked him in the ribs. –And it's nice to hear your voice again.

-Indeed. You both have been really quiet. –Joanna looked at Harrison.

-I didn't know I was allowed to talk. –He said and Wendy snickered. She knew a Joanna/Harrison fight when she saw one and she usually preferred not to be around when it happened.

-And at that we are going. –She said and pulled Tommy to his feet.

-What? Why? What's happening? –He asked her confusingly while she guided him to the stairs.

-Shh. Just come. - She shushed him. – Goodnight sis, Harrison. - She managed to say before they disappeared upstairs.

Joanna looked at the man beside her with an arched eyebrow and a set jaw. He stared back.

-You are acting like a child. –She pointed at him before standing up and walking to her kitchen.

-Oh I'm sorry. I didn't realize I was being unfair. –He said mockingly following her.

-Well, now you do. –She had her back turned to him and she pretended to be organizing something on the kitchen counter.

-We're even then, aren't we? –He rested his hands on his hips and at that she swiped around, her jaw still set.

-I tried to say I was sorry. You cut me off.-She took a step closer to him. –And it's not like you can really blame me. I was an emotional wreck, still am.

-Yeah I get that Joanna but it doesn't change the fact that unconsciously you are already pushing me away.- He sighed and turned away from her while massaging his temples.

Joanna furrowed. That was all it was about? Her pushing him away? She wasn't doing that, not again at least. Was she?

-I didn't mean to snap at you. -She walked to him and putted a hand on his shoulder.

-I know. –He nodded and sighed again but this time she could feel the anger leaving his body. She closed her eyes for a moment just to make sure she was really about to show him what she thought she would.

-Come here. I'm gonna show you something.- She let her hand slip from his shoulder to his hand and she pulled him to her studio.

-Your painting. –He nodded and she realized he hadn't noticed the last few touches she had added to the picture.

-Look closely. –She said and had to contain the smile that wanted to form on her lips as she watched realization slowly making its way into his face.

-It's that the…

-The swing, yeah. –She nodded and he looked at her with a smirk. She had been tracing random lines on the board before she realized what her mind was creating. Her thoughts on Harrison had guided her to the day they met, why they had met.

_1878\. Freya had insisted on going to see this amazing new circus that was in town and finale Joanna had agreed and took them. It was an outdoors show and she was sure everyone in the city had gone to see it that day. After some time she had gotten tired of seeing the fake magic numbers and the smell of animal droppings had upset her enough for Joanna to give up and take a stroll around the almost desert town._

_And that was when she saw him. A lone figure on a nearby park hammering two pieces of wood together. Out of curiosity she had walked to him and wondered what he was doing to the park's swing set. He was fixing it he had said and invited her to give it a try. With a smirk she had sat on the wood seat and given the ground the slightest push. The wood he was fixing had stood firmly, not a creak being heard._

_Soon enough he had sat on the seat beside her and they talked through the afternoon. Their relationship getting stronger by the second._

-I'm scared Harrison. –Joanna's voice broke both of their memories. –Scared that my life it's too massed up right now. Scared of what's going to happen to my family, scared that we're all going to die. I'm scared to drag you into something that can cost you your life.

-Haven't I told you before that I would die for you? –He asked her and they were so close she could feel his body heath.

-This is not your fight. –She furrowed.

-But it's about something I would gladly fight for. – He said.

-I can't allow you to.

-See? You're trying to get me to back off but I won't this time. –He touched a finger to her chin to make her look into his eyes. –I can't. –He whispered because he was afraid that if he said it too loud she would look away and he wasn't ready to look at anything but the beautiful green color of her eyes yet.

-I can't have you killed because of me. – She tried, matching the tone of her voice with his.

-And I can't not help you through this.- He said.

-But… I…-She tried to come up with something else to keep him away, to prevent what was about to happen but she couldn't. Her brain was blank so she just pulled him to her and allowed her lips to have a mind of their own. They encountered his and touched them over and over again making the kiss slow and romantic.

He rested one hand on the small of her back and the other on her neck bringing her closer. Harrison was the one to deepen the kiss but she didn't complain. She actually moved her hands from around his neck to his waist and soon their bodies were flush against each other.

They were picking up pace now, the kiss more frenetic and the fact that she loved that feeling sucked the rest of air she had out of her lungs.

She pulled apart but didn't step out of their hug. Heavy breathing was all that could be heard on the room and oddly enough, she wasn't ok with it. She wanted to talk, to hear his voice.

-I missed this. –She whispered.

-Did you? –He asked looking at her with a tiny hint of hope.

-Yeah, a lot actually. –And she did, she just hadn't realized how much until then.

-That's good. I missed it too. – He smiled and she had to smile too.

-I missed something else too. –She said and his smile grew bigger.

-Oh, really?

-Yes.- Her smile changed to a smirk and with a snap of her fingers they were in her room. He had never seen her do something like that but as she pulled him into a kiss again his mind focused in nothing more than pushing her back until they fell in the softness of her mattress.

Sometime they would have to ask themselves how a touch could make them forget about their fight. They would have to figure out how to stop pushing each other's buttons. How to stop crashing into each other. But not then.

Not that night.


	6. The D Word

**I'm soooo sorry for the delay guys, I really wish I could have updated last Sunday but a few things popped up and well, I'm only updating now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please let me know your thoughts and where you think I should head. I have an idea but I want to hear yours ;)**

Chapter 6- The "_D_" Word

* * *

-I'm guessing no naked take out again?- He asked as he laid beside her with heavy breathing and the sound he heard after that was something he loved, that for a long time he was addicted to. Joanna was laughing. Beautiful, truthful laughs. He turned his head to look at her and she looked back, her eyes sparkling.

-No naked take out. –She smiled and raised her hand to caress his face. He pouted and she laughed again turning on her side. –Come on, it's unsanitary.

-Maybe. –He said and she chuckled again. Harrison turned on his side also and put a hand on her waist under the blanked.

-I can cook you breakfast though. –She smiled scooping a little bit closer to him. What was happening? She hadn't felt like this the last time they slept together. She hadn't felt this draw to him, she hadn't felt this happy.

-You would do that anyway. –He smirked and the same hand that was caressing his cheek slapped his arm. –Oh no. You did not do that. –He looked at her with fake indignation and rolled them over so he was on top of her again. He caught her hands and held them above her head.

-Harrison don't. –She warned trying to contain her laugh again.

-What? Don't do this?- He asked as he started to tickle her.

-Stop it.- She laughed.

-What do you say?- He asked increasing the speed of the tickles.

-Let go. –She laughed more intensely and he wished he could have taken a picture of her then. Smile as wide as possible, eyes sparkling and happy and cheeks slightly flushed. She was beautiful. Probably the most beautiful he had ever seen her.

-What. Do. You. Say? –He asked again as he released her wrists and his free hand joined the tickling. She put her newly freed hands on his shoulders and he realized too late what she was doing. Soon he found himself on his back with her on top of him, both his hands caught between her smaller ones.

-What do you say now Mr. Welles?- She whispered with a smirk and an arched eyebrow.

-I'm so screwed.- He looked at her then and she understood. Joanna lowered her head and kissed him.

-I'm not… I'm not making you leave this time. –She said after they broke apart. She knew that she needed to say that.

Yes, maybe it wouldn't be fair to him, to neither of them. But he knew how she felt, he knew how she was like and he had still chosen to stand by her. He still chose her; he still chose to try to have _them_. And why should she turn away from him? He made her fill alive, loved and that was more than she could ask for, more than she would ever have again.

So if he wanted to they could try. They could try and be happy and fight against her father's curse together. And she felt it, felt it in the pit of her stomach. The warm, funny feeling that took over her entire being when he looked at her. And she knew that it could develop that it _would_ turn into something bigger, stronger.

And even if the thought scared her she knew it would be ok as long as she had him beside her.

-Good. –He nodded and rested his now released hands on her back. –I'm not leaving then.

-Good. –She nodded smiling.

-Alright, it's three am. Time to sleep.- He said and she rolled her eyes but laid back down on her own pillow.

-Goodnight. –She whispered.

-Night. –He smiled and put a hand on her waist caressing the soft skin he found there. And just like that, with a cozy feeling in both of their hearts, they fell asleep.

* * *

-Hey Jo, I know it's a weekend and you're allowed to sleep in but…- Wendy entered her sister's room and a smile got in the way of her words. Joanna was sound asleep spooned from behind by Harrison.

-Have you told her? Why didn't you… -Freya also entered the room and her words also died down. She looked at her Aunt with wide eyes but a smile quickly forming on her lips. –Oh my God.- She said a little too loud and the couple on the bed stirred.

As soon as Joanna's eyes opened they encountered her daughter's. The mother shot up in bed clutching the blanket tightly to her chest.

-I'm just gonna... uhm…- Freya pointed behind her before quickly vacating the room trying her hardest not to laugh at her mother's facial expression.

-You guys should have locked the door. –Wendy said and ditched the pillow her sister threw at her.

-It was closed. It should have been enough. –Joanna stated angrily.

-Jo, calm down. –Harrison also sat up and rested a hand on her back.

-Calm down? Because she is unable to nock now I have to go make sure my daughter isn't even angrier at me. –Joanna stood up from the bed and he rolled his eyes when he saw she was already dressed. The fuming sister rushed out of the room dismissing Wendy's tries to apologize.

-Are you leaving again? –Wendy asked Harrison.

-No.- He answered simply as he tried to reach his underwear by the foot of the bed without exposing himself.

-Good. – She nodded as she turned to walk away. –And Harrison?

-Uhm?

-She's been through a lot lately. –Wendy stared into his eyes. –So just… try not to upset her ok?

-I'll try my best. –He nodded and she walked out leaving him alone to finish getting dressed while he prayed that the day turned out better than it seemed.

* * *

-Freya, sweetheart I'm so sorry you had to see me like that. –Joanna said while entering the girl's room. – I would talk to you today but…

-Mom?-Freya tried.

-… we don't even know what it is. No actually we do know but it's still messy and it just happened last night and…

-Yew, mom. –Freya stood from her bed and walked to Joanna.

-I understand if you're angry at me. I mean I would totally understand and…

-Mom.- Freya rested her hands on her mother's shoulders. –Breath.- She commanded and chuckled when Joanna breathed deeply. – It's ok. I'm not mad.

-You're not?- Joanna asked furrowing.

-No. You had to be blind to not see that one coming. And besides, Harrison is cool and he has helped us a lot.- She smiled at her mother that closed her eyes briefly with relieve.

-Alright. –Joanna stepped away from her and sat down on her bed. –I think I might have had a minor heart attack.

-I'm glad it was a minor one. You're supposed to meet your granddaughter today. You need to be alive. –Freya sat down next to her and had to smile warmly at Joanna's goofy reaction. The woman's chin fell and she stared at her with joyful eyes.

-Are you serious?- She asked her daughter that nodded back at her.

\- Catherine called and said that we needed to finish last night's conversation so Wendy asked her over for lunch. Cath asked if it was ok to bring Anna over since, you know its Saturday and she doesn't have daycare. –Freya explained. –She'll be here around 2 PM.

-Lunch? That means I only have 4 hours to cook and I don't even know what they like. – Joanna went to stand up but Freya caught her wrist and pulled her back down.

-Relax, Wendy already asked her and she said she eats everything but Anna is allergic to peanuts.

-But there's still so much to do…

-Mom, _relax._ –She repeated. –I called Ingrid. She's coming over to help, we'll all help you.

-You're talking normally again. That's good. –Joanna calmed down.

-For you. For our family. – Freya nodded.

-And you're not angry at me anymore. –Joanna said but the statement looked a lot like a question.

-I saw how you were with her yesterday. I know you are truly sorry and if she forgives you, why shouldn't I? –She said and received a hug as an answer.

-I love you. –Joanna smiled while pulling away. –I need to go now. I promised Harrison breakfast.

-Mom? –Freya called when she was by the door of her bedroom.

-Yes?- Her mother turned around to look at her.

-You don't need to worry about be and probably not even Ingrid but… talk to Frederick. He won't understand it if he catches you guys together.

-I will. I promise. –Joanna nodded before turning on her hells and walking to her kitchen.

* * *

-What do you want to eat? – Joanna walked into the kitchen and found Harrison seating at the table, phone in hand.

-Don't know. Whatever you prefer. –He answered glancing at her before looking at his phone's screen again. –It's everything ok? With Freya?

-Yes, oddly enough. –She walked through the room retrieving ingredients and utensils. –She's not angry at me anymore.

-That's great Jo.- He looked up again and smiled but a second later was focused back on the device on his hand.

-What's so interesting in that?- She asked as she passed by him in order to get something on the fridge.

-Nothing. –He immediately locked the phone and put it down on the table. – I was just checking on a few cases. –He stood up and walked up to Joanna that narrowed her eyes but allowed him to place his hands on her waist.

-Ok, and now the truth.- She said.

\- That is the truth– He smirked and she only arched her eyebrow.

-Tell me again how many times have your attempts on lying to me worked?- It was her time to smirk when he sighed.

-Fine. I was looking at restaurants reviews. – He stepped away from her and her smirk dropped.

-What for?- She asked.

-I figured that if I took you on an actual date maybe Frederick wouldn't be so pissed. –He struggled with his hands in his pockets.

-How do you know he would be pissed?- He chuckled at her try to dismiss the "_D_" word.

-If he was pissed at you for having Catherine he surely will be at me for you know… being with you.

-You're probably right. – She nodded and turned away from him to resume making breakfast.

-You agree then? –He asked.

-With what? –She turned her head to look at him and his death serious glare reminded her. – Oh yeah,sure. If we must. –She nodded and turned back to the bow where she was about to break eggs in for their omelets.

-If we must… -He mumbled. –You know what? I think I'm gonna skip breakfast. Thanks though. – He said kissing her temple and walking out the backyard door. Joanna let her head fall forward while she leaned in the counter. _Damn it._

She couldn't seem to act right around him. He had the best of intentions, not only thinking about them but also about her son but something seemed to get a hold of her voice, seemed to make her say the most inappropriate thing at that moment.

-You are an idiot. –Wendy entered the kitchen and sat down at the table. She had heard the whole ordeal and needed to tell her sister what she thought.

-Thank you for stating the obvious.- The standing sister said.

-Seriously Joanna, get a grip of yourself. He's a legit guy that has put up with a lot for you and never once complained. – Wendy starred at Joanna as she sat beside her. –And you guys looked so happy this morning. What happened?

-I…I don't know.- The matriarch said and caught one of her sister's hand. –Wendy, I have never felt like this.-She looked into her eyes desperate. –I had something alike with Victor but not like this. Not so strongly.

-It might mean that you're falling in love. – The shifter tried.

-In one day? I didn't feel like this the last time we were together and it's freaking me out.- Joanna admitted.

-Maybe it was meant to work out now. Maybe now you're both ready to deal with what you are.

-So I should go out with him?-She asked finally accepting the fact that she had feelings for the lawyer. Strong feelings.

-Oh honey, you already agreed to that. Now the question is what the hell you're going to wear. –Wendy chuckled when Joanna dropped her head on the table with a puff.

* * *

**Yes, I know this chapter is more centered in Jo and Harrison but I promise the next one will pick up on the real trouble ahead of the Beauchamps**


	7. Anna

Chapter 7: Anna

* * *

The distinct smell of sauce mixed with the house's typical vanilla scent created the same sense of uneasiness that was inside of Joanna's stomach. Everything was ready and delicious, the Lasagna, the steak and the homemade ice cream. Everything.

But of course that the fact that she had done all she needed to in time didn't set her nerves. It never did anyhow and as soon as Wendy had sighed and said a soft "_all done_" Joanna had walked to her backyard. She needed air, space because it didn't matter how many times her sister or anyone else said that what she'd done was already forgiven by Catherine it still didn't ease the pain in her heart, the guilt to know that she wasn't there for her.

She wasn't there for the awful things and she surely wasn't there for the wonderful things. She wasn't there when she met the guy that she would marry, or on the marriage itself or when she found out she was pregnant or when she had the child. Joanna wasn't there. Period.

And nothing else hurt more and nothing else made her hate herself more.

The wondering witch was snapped out of her thoughts by a movement on the bushes that connected the backyard and the front of the house. Quickly she turned around, hands set and Latin ready to cast a spell as soon as needed.

The movement stopped as soon as the person stepped out from between the plants and Joanna's hands dropped.

-Hi. - The small voice said. It was a little girl. Not an enemy, not a demon. A little girl.

She wore a white daisy dress and her short brown hair was pulled up in pig tales. She stared back at Joanna with the most adorable grey eyes and the woman felt her heart skipping a beat.

-Hi.- She approached the girl and crutched down in front of her. –What's your…

-Anna? Anna. –Catherine's loud voice interrupted her.

-That's my mommy. –The girl looked at her and smiled.

-Do you want me to take you back to your mommy? –Joanna asked and the girl eagerly nodded before extending her hand. The adult hesitated only a moment before she took it on her own and walked back to the entrance with the girl.

-Anna? –Catherine called again and Joanna could detect the uneasiness that was staring to appear on her voice but as soon as she spotted them it disappeared.

-Anna, I told you not to walk out like that. –The mother of the infant walked to them and picked her up.

-Sowry mama. – Anna pouted and Catherine sighed and kissed her forehead.

-Hey. –She addressed Joanna.

-Hi. –The oldest Beauchamp shifted her eyes from the little girl to her daughter.- She's beautiful Catherine.

-Thank you.- She smiled and also looked at the infant on her arms.- She's got her father's eyes.

-Papa? –The little girl chirped in. Catherine opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out and Joanna's heart sank.

-Your mother was just telling me how you looked like your father. –She tried to help and her daughter looked at her, a silent thank you in her eyes.

-Really mama? I look wike papa?- Anna's eyes grew big and a smile brightened her face.

-You do honey. You do.- Catherine nodded also smiling. She shifted her gaze back to her mother that looked at them adoringly. –Anna? Do you remember when I told you that you were going to meet really important people today? –She asked her daughter and the girl nodded.

-Our family. - The infant said.

-That's right. - Catherine supported the girl's weight with one hand and waved Joanna closer with the other. –Well baby, this is one of those people. – Anna looked at the woman beside her mother curiously. – This is mama's mother, your grandmother.

The brown haired girl looked at Joanna for almost a minute. Her little eyes running through every inch of her before she unlaced her arms from her mother's neck and extended them to her so called grandmother that looked at Catherine for a second before picking Anna up. The infant held tightly to Joanna's neck and leaned her forehead against hers.

-Hi grandmother. –She said while staring deeply into her eyes.

-Hi sweetheart. –Joanna managed to say. Anna leaned back and touched Joanna's hair, soon changing her interest from the woman holding her to the curs on the strains of hair.

-She likes you already. –Catherine smiled warmly at her mother that looked at the child on her arms as if she was everything in the world.

-Do you think so?- She looked at her youngest child with adoration and… hope?

-Yeah, I do.- She nodded.

If she was truth to herself she knew Anna had liked her grandmother since the minute Catherine had told her she had one. No, not the idea of the mother of her mama but the concept of having a family that didn't include only herself, her mother and her beloved stuffed giraffe.

-Uhm… Let's go in, shall we?- Joanna pointed her head to the front door of the house but the younger brunette's shaking head stopped her from walking towards it. –What is it?

-I just… I wanted to apologize for yesterday. - Catherine looked at her daughter making sure she wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

-Catherine, no. You don't have to apologize for anything. - Joanna said firmly. If someone was to feel guilt it was herself.

-I should have stayed. I should have let you finish the conversation. – She sighed and stuffed her hands on the back pockets of her jeans. –But everything was just… too much.

-And I get that. –Joanna nodded. – None of us were angry Catherine, not really. –She looked at her daughter and if she wasn't holding Anna she might just have been brave enough to pull the confused woman into a hug.

-If it wasn't for Regina I don't think I would have come back. – The girl admitted after a few beats of silence passed between them.

-You're still in contact? –She wondered and shifted her granddaughter to the other side of her hip.

Catherine motioned to pick her up but the infant dismissed her hands mumbling a '_no mama_' before resting her head on her grandmother's shoulder. Joanna stifled a laugh from Catherine's shocked face that soon turned into a smirk and a roll of eyes.

-As best as we can. I surely wish I could see her more. –With a silent agreement they started to walk to the house even if it was a slower pace than Joanna was used to. – We became incredibly close during my staying in Storybrooke , as oddly as that sounds.

-How did you manage to become close to that woman? – The mother wondered.

-She changed a lot. Her son helped bring the little soul she had back up.

-And how did she convince you to come back?- Joanna couldn't help but asking.

-She just… - Catherine looked up into the sky. – Reminded me that I'm not important right now.

-She what?- Joanna came to a halt with that.

-I'm not important _because_ Anna is. Her safety is. And as long as this enemy of ours is on the loose she will always be in danger. – Catherine looked at her mother and then at her child.

-Oh yes.- Joanna nodded slowly. – That logic is right but Catherine. –Joanna reached out and laid a hesitant hand on her shoulder. –You are also important.

-Maybe, maybe not. But right now this little brat – Catherine walked closer and tickled Anna. – Is my main focus.- Anna laughed and squirmed in Joanna's arms. The child's laughter filled the yard and both women looked up when Wendy and Ingrid stepped out of the house.

-Cath, hey! – Freya pulled her youngest sister into a hug as soon as she was close enough. Catherine looked shocked for a few seconds before she wrapped her hands around the brunette.

-Hi Freya.- She smiled.

-Hi babe. – Wendy also hugged her. – And who is this beautiful young lady? – She asked the child that smiled and hid her face on Joanna's neck. Wendy looked at the also smiling face of her sister.

-This is Anna, my daughter.- Catherine also smiled. –Anna, baby?- She asked the girl that peeked at her. –This is momma's Aunt and sister.

-Hi. – The girl gave them a tiny smile.

The adults exchanged a look, all still with smiles on their lips, Catherine's being a little bit shier.

-Ok, let's get in before the food gets cold. –Wendy wrapped her arms around Cath's shoulders and walked them back to the house and somehow it helped. The Aunt's calming and reassuring touch helped remind her of Regina's words. The no-longer-evil woman hadn't exactly told her she wasn't important. She had indeed said that Anna was her priority but she had also told Catherine something that she preferred to ignore, at least until Freya had hugged her with … care.

_Your whole life you suffered because you didn't know them but this your chance. Yours and Anna's. Don't let it slip._

Frederick apologized. He had met Anna and smiled and once his eyes focused on Catherine he had pulled her into a hug, an I-can't-breath kind of hug. He had whispered an I'm sorry and damn it, did she believe him. He had tears in his eyes when he let her go and she had a watery smile of her own.

What are you doing? She asked herself multiple times while she laughed of Tommy's and Harrison's jokes and smiled at Freya and her boyfriend, Killian was his name, constantly holding hands under the table and rolled her eyes at Wendy and her mother gushing over Anna during the meal.

She was letting herself go. She was getting attached but wasn't that the whole point? Getting to know her family?

_Your chance._

Regina's words kept ringing and suddenly, when the dishes were away and Anna was safely tucked on the couch for her after lunch nap, Catherine's mind was clear. What she told Joanna wouldn't happen. She would not be able to restrain herself in holding on to the family title. Not when Freya pulled her chair closer to her and picked up her hand whispering a 'we're gonna be ok' while they filled her in on Tarkoff, the man they believed that was after them.

They settled it and Catherine would tell herself later, once the questioning she would surely do had come, that her decision was a clear minded one. Anna and she would look for an apartment in East End. Would leave their lives and start over closer. Safer.

-Hey, how's everybody's fighting powers? –She asked after Joanna pulled away. The mother had come over her, pulled her up and crushed her body into hers thanking her over and over again, Cath just wasn't sure about what.

-Well we just killed our badass grandfather so I would say we're ok. –Freya nodded and smiled proudly. Her lips dropped though when her younger sister tilted her head and smirked.

-Oh no. That smirk is Beauchamp's gesture for trouble. What are you thinking?- Wendy asked and stood up.

-I just meant like the physical stuff. No spell just plain and simple pulling and throwing.- Catherine said and Joanna scoffed next to her, an amused smile reaching her features.

-That's not necessary, is it? – Killian asked and he seemed… bothersome. Wendy narrowed her eyes slightly but said nothing.

-Not necessary, no but it is fun.- Catherine replied. The idea had come to her out of nowhere but it was something they could use. Take the heaviness out from between them.

-Oh Jo… remember Texas?- Wendy dreamily said reaching for her sisters hand that rolled her eyes but returned the gesture.

-Of course I do. You almost got yourself killed.- Joanna laughed.

-What? How?- Ingrid asked.

-You were 14 or something and your Aunt finally convinced me that it was time to teach you how to move heavy stuff around. Freya here decided to move a tree truck but pulled at it too much. –Joanna started to explain.

-And that resulted on 200 pounds of wood being thrown an inch away from me. –Wendy finished and Freya's wide eyes only caused her to laugh.

-It was crazily dangerous. –Joanna glared at her sister.

-But also one of those days you can never forget.- The cat-shifter smiled at her niece. – In a good way.- She reassured.

-Good way? I almost killed you! –Freya looked at her as if she was crazy.

-Yeah but you learned from it and afterwards we had a lot of fun.- Wendy struggled her shoulders.

-Are we training then?- Frederick asked excited.

-Why not?- His mother sighed but chuckled when he dropped a noisy kiss on her cheek. – Go clear the area, make sure nothing that can cause any harm is near.- She instructed her family that started leaving immediately.

-I promise nothing.- Frederick smiled while he walked away snatching his arm around Catherine's shoulders as they walked.

-Oh, wait. I need to get Anna. – The girl stopped her brother.

-I'll get her.- Wendy reassured before going to the living room and cradling the sleeping infant in her arms. She walked quickly by her sister sending her a wink and nodding in the lawyers hesitant form.

-Harrison? – Joanna called him as he was finally about to walk away with the group.

-Yeah?- He looked back at her with a tiny smile but she knew better.

-I think Friday night would be a good day for it.

-For what?- He tilted his head and she shot him a look.

-Don't push it.- She warned and he laughed. A truthful, belly driven laugh. He extended his arm for her and she walked to him smiling shyly when he wrapped it around her waist as they too started to walk to the back yard.


	8. The Thing About Hearts

Chapter 8: The thing about Hearts

* * *

-Alright, Cath what do you want to do first?- Wendy asked as they all stood in a circle.

-I don't know, feet pulling maybe?- She smirked.

-I think I should skip that one. – Ingrid took a step back, a hand resting on her stomach. The blond ignored Killian's shocked look, Freya surely hadn't filled him in on her current state.

-Why don't you just pull?- Frederick suggested.

-Here, let me show you. – Catherine stepped into the middle of the circle. – Frederick?- She called and he rolled his eyes but went to stand in front of her. -Magic is moved by energy right? – She said and her family nodded. – So to pull something you just need to think positively. Draw the thing to you.- Catherine extended her arm and immediately pulled it back, her brother now on the floor.

-That's awesome! I wanna try! – Freya said excitedly and moved forward.

-Okay, do it with me.- Cath stood a few feet away from her sister and smiled when she was almost thrown out of balance by her magic.

–A little bit harder Freya.- Wendy instructed and the girl nodded. She repeated the arm movement and soon Catherine landed with her butt on the ground.

Half an hour later all the youngest of the family had a thin layer of sweat covering them and smiles on their faces.

-Hey, Freya? Why don't we try an actual fight.- Frederick asked.

-Freddy, no. –Joanna warned.- You can hurt yourselves.

-No, no that's ok.- Freya turned to her mother. She winked and with a flick of her wrist her brother was laid flat on the grass.

-Come on! You cannot be such a badass.- Frederick whined while standing up.

-I'm not, I'm just quicker than you.- She managed to dodge the blow of energy he sent her.

After a while, Frederick was face down on the floor with Freya holding him down with a knee on his back.

-Alright, maybe I am that cool. – She smiled and stood up. The family around them chuckled and she extended her hand to help him stand.

-This isn't over. – He looked at her with a playful gaze.

-I think it is. – She smiled back.

Catherine was watching them while holding her daughter when suddenly she felt her body go rigid. She was paralyzed, she recognized the spell. It was over a few seconds later though but her arms were now empty. A sharp scream was heard and she turned around quickly, recognizing her daughter's cries anywhere.

She encountered Anna's frighten eyes and realized why. A man, she assumed that he was Tarkoff, stood a few feet away from the family holding her little arm tightly, a gun to her tiny head.

-Tarkoff, let her go.- Wendy said sharply.

-She's just a kid. She doesn't have anything to do with this. – Joanna tried to reason and for the first time since their meeting Catherine was angry at her.

-Oh but she does my dear. You see, I have specific orders from your father to kill her and you know that I'm loyal to him until death. –He smiled sarcastically.

-Mama!- Anna cried and Catherine whimpered. Her baby. She couldn't lose her baby. She had already lost John, she couldn't lose her sweet baby girl too. She knew what she had to do, she just wasn't sure how.

-Quiet.- He pulled the toddler's arm and Frederick launched forward. Freya reached his arm before he was too far ahead and pulled him back.

-I'm going to ask you once. – Catherine finally found her voice. Her low, dark and shiver-driving voice. – Let my daughter go.

-Or what? I don't really see how you can stop me. – Tarkoff's smile got wider. – Your mother might be powerful but even she isn't fast enough for this bullet.- He gestured the gun that remained pressed to Anna's temple. – So unless you're able to freeze time… -His sentence died when the point where he was staring at, where Catherine was, suddenly became empty.

He ran his eyes through the place and found the family staring back at him angry and surprised. They knew as much as he did about what had happened. Tarkoff looked back at the man besides Joanna when he let a smirk appear on his face. _Asshole_ was all Tarkoff was able to read in the man's mind before a sudden pain took over him.

-You're right.- A voice whispered in his ear and the pain in his chest worsened. –I can't stop that bullet but I can crush your heart. – Catherine said and a chill went down his spine. He focused on the pain and then he understood it. He could feel fingers around his heart that squeezed it a little bit more at each word that came out of the woman's mouth.

-How did you do that?- He asked and his eyes felt shut. His voice was low, week and her fingers wrapped around his heart more strongly.

-You don't need to know all my tricks. – She laughed and in that moment he was scared. Scared because even though he knew the Beauchamps he didn't know that woman. Didn't what she was capable of. - But be sure that I will kill you if I have to. Now, let go of my daughter.

He hesitated. He had lost the element of surprise now and he wouldn't get it back but the brut squeezed he received cut his thoughts short. Tarkoff unwrapped his fingers from Anna's tiny arm and for a moment the girl was frozen but she quickly swept her head around to look at her mother.

-Anna go to your grandmother.- Catherine's voice was louder, sweeter but still had an edge onto it. –Now baby. Go.- She nodded when the infant stayed put. Anna shocked her head, little curs from her now messed pig tales flying around fiercely. Catherine sighed and looked at her family, silently asking someone to take her.

Surprisingly it was Ingrid walked to them with confidence in each step. She picked the girl up without a word and the child only responded with a whimper.

-Mama. – She reached for her mother that just smiled at her.

-It's going to be ok. Stay with your aunt.

-Everyone go back inside. –Wendy commanded exchanging a look with her sister.

-No, we're not leaving you alone. – Freya stepped closer.

-Freya, go.- Joanna shot her a look and the girl's jaw set. She nodded and stepped back slowly, everyone else following her lead, Harrison giving the remaining three witches a worried look before closing the door behind himself.

-You have a new lover already?- Tarkoff said to Joanna but focused on the woman behind him that still had her hands deep in his chest. He tried to predict her next move but found himself coming out blank. No answers, no thoughts.

-Oh no, you don't get to talk.- He felt Catherine's hand pulling out and the pain fading and with it a new source of emptiness appeared. He fell to his knees while she walked around him to stand beside her mother and Aunt.

-Black and small, why am I not surprised?- Wendy smiled looking down at her niece's hand.

-That's my…- his brow furrowed.

-Heart, yes.- Catherine also smiled down at him. –You see, the thing about hearts dear is that no matter how powerful you are you'll always abbey it.

-Give it back!- He shouted and stood up.

-_Get back down_\- She brought his heart closer to her mouth and hissed into it. He felt his body give in and was once again kneeling in front of them.

-While we have this you will always do what we tell you to. –Joanna smirked.

-And what are you exactly planning on doing to me?- He asked through gritted teeth.

-Good question. –Wendy looked at the witches beside her. – How should we start?

-Oh no honey, we are not torturing you.- Joanna said ignoring the glare Wendy sent her. –But we're not giving this back to you either.

\- How do you expect me to live without a heart?- His eyes shot up

-See I don't really care. You threatened my family for far too long. I'm done with you.- She said and nodded to Catherine.

-You will never come close to any of us ever again.- The young mother said to the heart and Tarkoff felt the words being burned on him. He knew he wouldn't be able to disobey them, not literally at least. –And you will not ask or tell anyone to try and fulfil that prophesy. It is to be forgotten and you must leave this town and never come back.

He stared at them for a few seconds and sighed. He was done. Defeated by a young witch that for a long time he didn't know about. How ridiculous.

-What are you still doing here? Vanish- Wendy said.

-Alright.- Tarkoff tried to stand and found himself able to. – But I'll still live the rest of my life knowing that I killed your husband.- He looked at Catherine and watched in satisfaction as they darkned.

-Cath.- Wendy held the woman's arms when she went to step closer. –Tarkoff get out before we change our minds and crush that.

He nodded and smiled while walking backwards. In a few seconds he disappeared and the three witches relaxed. It was over. They had won and the prophesy wouldn't occur. They won.

The women hugged each other and Joanna realized it was ok. That finally, after centuries of fighting evil she was ok. She had all her children with her, a man that loved her and a life filled with normalcy lying in front of her.

With their arms interlocked and Catherine with a firm grip on the heart, they walked inside their home.

* * *

**This actually may be the end of this story. My mind is not completely made up yet, the decision lies entirely on the level of how many people wish for me to continue it. Please let me know your thoughts. Thank you for everything guys, really.**


	9. Epilogue

**Hey guys! Long time, uhm? I know y'all thought this story was over and done with and trust me, so did I but I got this idea that I couldn't quite let go of so at Sunday morning I sat down and began to type.**

**This is the result. I truly hope you like it and that I was able to tie any loose ends.**

* * *

So, there she was, putting on a white, body flattering dress. Wasn't she too old for this? She must be. Surely the guests that are waiting outside think so.

Joanna held the top of the dress against her chest as Wendy pulled the zipper up. It was 10am already, half an hour to go before the ceremony took place and she was going out of her mind. Anna runs around the room with Victor Jr, the two year old still struggling to keep his balance and chase his seven-year-old cousin.

It was crazy. To get married. Crazy, stupidy, unrealistic. Was she wrong? To say yes to him? They were immortal, they didn't have to rush into anything. Three years was a short time. What if it went wrong? What if they hit a dead end some months from now?

-Stop worrying.- Wendy whispered in her ear, hands on her shoulder.

-Quite a lot you're asking, don't you think?- Joanna whispered back, trying to joke.

-Not really.- Wendy moved away from her sister and into the closest mirror, checking her dress for any wrinkle.

-Don't worry, the bump will prevent it from kneading.- Alright, now she just wanted to piss her sister off. Her five month pregnant belly stretched her dress to its fullest.

\- I still cannot believe that he knocked me up. – Wendy shook her head, fixing her red lipstick.

-Seriously? You cannot _believe_ it happened? – Joanna arched an eyebrow while walking to the table with champagne glasses.

-Shut up.- The cat shifter rolled her eyes and furrowed her brow when the doorbell rang. All the guests had arrived.

Great, another thing for her to worry about.

They heard the door being opened and as the person stepped into the house the sister exchanged looks. They could _feel_ the visitor's powerful magic.

-Mom! Wendy! Come here!- Catherine shouted from downstairs and they rushed out of the room, trusting Anna not to let Victor do something dangerous.

What the hell could be happening? She had 25 minutes until her freaking wedding. She did not have time for that. She simply didn't.

-I've missed you so much.- Catherine was hugging a woman and Joanna sighed. Not a trouble then.

\- Regina?- Wendy smiled next to her and the pieces finally fell into place. The spell they sent the Queen had worked, she had been able to cross Storybrooke's town line.

-Wendy Beauchamp. I see that the curse really was undone. – The woman untangled herself from Catherine, analyzing the cat shifter from head to toe, focusing on her belly.

\- And I see you're not the Evil Queen anymore.- Wendy smirked.- And you're short.- She remarked and the woman laughed.

She was indeed short. Dark-haired, dark-eyed, and short.

-You're Joanna I presume.- Those dark eyes fell on Joanna and she could understand how she had ruled a realm for so long. Even if she was sure that the woman wasn't mean, that her intentions there were nothing but good, she could still see the authority she carried, the regality evident.

\- Yes, yes I am. Nice to meet you. – She reached her hand and it was shocked with strength and softness. The woman really was a piece of work.

-My pleasure. I would like to apologize if I'm intruding but unfortunately Catherine doesn't allow much room for discussion.- Regina apologized with kind eyes and Joanna nodded with a smile and a playful look towards her daughter.

-You're definitely not interfering, it's a pleasure to have such an… _iconic_ persona on my wedding day.

-Oh my God. You're right. The wedding. You're not ready yet. – Wendy's eyes went wide and she rushed her sister upstairs again, this time being followed by her niece and the Queen.

-You so need to meet Ana, you're going to love her. – Catherine commented like an excited teenage girl.

-She reminds me a lot of you actually- Wendy said as she sat Joanna down and stared to make the last minute fixes she had planned for her hair. – Bold and audacious.

-I'm going to take that as a complement. –Regina smirked and looked around as she waited for Catherine to find her daughter. – So, are you nervous?- She asked the bride as a small talk.

-I have no idea why, but yes. – Joanna admitted with a tight smile.

-Oh, hi. – Freya entered the room and seemed unfazed by the unknown woman. –Mom, I have to do your make up.

\- Alright. – The matriarch nodded. – But yes, I am. I shouldn't really, but yeah.

\- Well, I can assure you it's not uncommon. – The queen nodded. – I was pretty nervous myself on my wedding day.

-Oh that's right. You married that Robin Hood guy, right?- Freya commented while she started to apply products on her mother's face.

-I did indeed.- Regina nodded and she was about to continue when Catherine walked in again, her daughter in town.

-Anna, this is Regina, mama's friend.- The young mother introduced and Regina crouched down slightly so she was within eye levels to the child.

-Hi Regina.- The girl said smiling and extending her hand.

-Hi Anna.- The Queen shook the hand softly with a smile on her face.

-Mom, can I go help Aunt Ingrid now?- Anna was bored and didn't really care that she offended her mom's friend. She seemed nice, but still, her Aunt was nicer.

-Go on.- She sighed. –And don't get your dress dirty. – She called after the running child. She turned to Regina with a smirk on her face and the queen returned in kind. The girl really was all they had talked about during their phone calls conversations.

-So, what were you guys talking about?- Catherine leaned on a wall.

-The visitor was about to tell us about her own wedding. –Wendy said looking at the champagne glasses longingly.

\- Go own then, I need to know the details I didn't catch on the actual party.- Cath's smirk widened and the Queen rolled her eyes before beginning her story.

Joanna tuned out on that. It wasn't that she didn't care about the tale but no one was talking directly to her and her mind stared to wonder again.

Back to their first date when she had thrown her closet apart looking for something to wear, settling on a simple red dress. The date where he convinced her to walk to where they would eat –despite her sky-high heels- and then, when they were in front of a restaurant he took a sharp turn and entered the park in front of it. She had no other option than to follow him and so into the woods she went.

It had been worth it though. Once she got into the clearing that was clearly prepared for them. A nice blanked was spread in the grass, a picnic basket on top of it, a wine bottle and plates set and ready to be used. A swing set was place behind it.

She had no idea how he had pulled it off – later she would find out that Freya, Catherine and Wendy had conjured it – and she truly didn't care right then because he had made dorky jokes and convinced her to take of her shoes and dance with him to a nonexistent music.

-Mom, turn your head to the left, please.- Freya commanded and she did, her mind taking her to another moment.

When Ingrid found out about Dash.

They had been together for five months then. He had bought an apartment in East End even if he spent more time at her house than in his own. The kids had taken a liking in him and Frederick finally accepted the relationship, even making an effort to watch football with him.

But one night Ingrid and Freya came back crying. Ingrid had built up courage enough to tell Dash about the pregnancy, her tummy already evident and her sister had offered to go with her. Dash was desperate and he had told them everything. About how he wasn't really his brother, that he was Killian trapped into that body and he was going insane. It could be a trick, Ingrid surely thought so at first, but his eyes had connected with Freya's and there was love and longing and everything soulmates felt for each other.

The pregnant sister had run, even if awkwardly to her mother's house and she couldn't wrap her head around it.

Frederick had wanted to go after Killian/Dash but Joanna wouldn't allow it. Tommy had actually been the one to come up with a plan and, after it was done, the brothers were in their bodies again.

Ingrid didn't talk about it until her baby was born, promising him, herself and the universe that she would bring Dash to the brighter side.

And she had.

The charges against him were dropped and he was released and slowly, day by day, Ingrid started to trust him again and to convince him that he could be good, that he was a father and that he had to be good for his child.

On Victor Jr's one year anniversary Dash was smiling again, a hand firmly circling Ingrid's waist.

-Is she ok?- Joanna heard Regina ask and the voices quieted down, Freya's hand stilling its work.

-Mom? Is everything alright?- Catherine chirped in approaching the chair.

-Uhm yeah, carry on.- Joanna nodded but her eyes were a little glassy, her breathing a little shorter.

He had been so good, had taken so much care of her and he loved her so much she could feel It down to her bones. Why was she doubting it? How could she regret her decision when he was outside at her garden wearing a beautiful suit and smiling and laughing and exited? What the hell was wrong with her?

-Freya, are you almost done?- Wendy asked and she knew that tone, she knew that she would receive a lecture as soon as they were alone.

-Yeah, let me just apply a little more mascara.- Her daughter nodded and a few seconds later the room was empty besides from Joanna and the pregnant sister.

-You do know that he loves you, don't you?

-I do. I do Wendy. But we know how lucky we are with men. It's not going to last.- Joanna stood up and her dress was heavily. It was beautiful, hiding everything she wanted and displaying everything needed to be displayed.

-Only if you believe it won't. –Her sister crossed her arms, looking at her pointedly.

-It's not that simple. You've seen my relationships crash and burn so many times. Why would it be any different now? –Joanna was exasperated.

-They all crashed and burned for two reasons- Wendy extended two fingers – You pushed them away- A finger was pulled down – And they let you. –Her hand fell to her side. – But guess what? No matter how many times you've pushed this guy away, he always came back and you can keep running all you want, but he won't leave, he'll probably just run by your side.

She was right.

Damn it, she was right.

-How long?- Joanna whispered.

-Two minutes.

-Let's go get married. – She was fierce and she would do it. She would quit running away because he had seen her at her worst and at her best he still smiled to her all the same.

So as she walked down the aisle, her daughters in front of her, she couldn't stop herself from thinking how happy she was for her unpredictable past.

* * *

**And this was, officially, the last chapter of The Not so Predictable Outcome of The Past**


End file.
